Un Error Bien Aprovechado
by Damoniaca4ever
Summary: Jeremy quiere saber porque ninguna relacion con chicas le sale bien mientras Tyler es apartado sin que se de cuenta de la vida amorosa de Car para ser sustituido por Klaus. Dos hechos que daran paso a momentos muy intimos entre ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**Vale pues esta es mi nueva historia! es homosexual y trata de la pareja tyler-jeremy que a mi me encantaria que saliesen jajaja no saldran escenas intimas y si pasan no seran narradas a fondo asi que si sois abiertos de mente porfa leedla porque es divertida y original y ya pidiendo un mega favorr COMENTAD! jajaj bss a todos ojala os guste!**

**Chapter 1**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, solo, tirado en la cama, con el smoking a medio poner, a punto de ir a una fiesta a la cual no me apetecía nada ir.

Miré el reloj en mi mesilla, las 17:00 h, aun quedaban dos horas para irnos a esa estúpida fiesta de Miss Mystic Falls. Recuerdo la última en la que estuve. Mi hermana y Caroline participaban, a mí la verdad no me importaba, para ese entonces yo odiaba a mi hermana así que tampoco me molesté en prestar atención a lo que pasaba.

Mi atención estaba puesta en Anna. Ella fue mi gran amor, pero como el resto de ellas, la perdí.

No entiendo por qué todas las mujeres a las que amo, mueren o vuelven cuando ya estoy con otra solo para conseguir que la única que no muere, me deje.

De repente, Anna apareció a mi lado. Yo me asusté, ¿no se suponía que ella ya había cruzado al otro lado? Me miraba con su típica carita angelical.

-¿Anna?

-Hola, Jeremy- Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Supuestamente no puedes volver a este mundo.

-Estoy aquí porque tú lo quieres, Jer. Tienes dudas, lo sé. Ahora mismo no sabes que camino coger para ser feliz, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte.

-¿Dudas? Espera ¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos, Jer, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué tienes tan mala suerte con las chicas? – Me sobresalté, esa era la voz de Vicky que estaba justo a mi otro lado.

-Pues…la verdad…nunca me lo había planteado.

-Seguro que sí, solo tienes que buscar en tu interior, vamos no es tan difícil. Venga, no condenes a otra mujer a la muerte y/o celos necrófilos por tu indecisión.

-Ey! Espera, ¿Cómo que no condene a ninguna _**chica**_? ¿Qué estáis insinuando?

-Nada, Jer ¿Tú insinúas algo Anna?

-¿Yo? Nada de nada

-Me estáis asustando y os agradecería que hablaseis claro

-Ve al baile y sabrás a que nos referimos.

-¡Por favor! Decidme qué es.

-Está bien-dijo Vicky- te lo diré, Jer - cogió aire - eres…

-¡…UN PESADO Y UN DORMILÓN QUE LLEGARÁ TARDE AL BAILE COMO NO SE LEVANTE Y ARREGLE YA!

Me levanté sobresaltado, los gritos de Caroline desde la puerta me despertaron y en ese momento caí en la cuenta que todo lo vivido había sido un sueño. Ni Vicky ni Anna seguían aquí, no sé por qué, no me gustó eso, de veras quería saber que demonios me pasaba.

Me levanté después de echarle todos los cojines de mi cama a Caroline, sin acertar ni una, para que se fuera, terminé de vestirme. Si las chicas me dicen que la solución está en ese baile, yo voy al baile.

Cogí las últimas cosas y bajé a la entrada para ver a Bonnie, Elena y una Caroline que se subía por las paredes.

-Te hemos esperado una eternidad, ¿no entiendes la importancia de este día?

-Tranquila, Caroline, se quedó dormido. – Me defendió Elena.

-¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA! Tenemos que ser puntuales y más yo que soy la ex miss Mystic Falls.

-Venga, nos vamos ya que aún llegamos de sobra.

Nos subimos al coche de Elena, a mí me tocó ir con Bonnie la vi tensa como si no le gustase la compañia del coche y me pregunté si ella aun seguia teniendo reparo con Elena, al ver mi cara, Caroline por el retrovisor asentió con la cabeza dandome a entender ue estaba en lo cierto. A Elena se la veía menos tensa y eso era bueno, empezaba a adaptarse a su nueva condición. Espero que no lo pase muy mal en la fiesta…

Llegamos a la fiesta en la mansión Lockwood e inmediatamente después de salir del coche, Tyler se acercó a nosotros con intención de saludarnos.

Primero se acercó a Caroline pero ella estaba algo rara con él, la cogió del brazo susurrándole algo como ''mi princesa'' y yo empecé a sentir naúseas y una especie de picor. ¿Qué sería? Igual, yo olo quiero saber que maldición tengo con las mujeres. Y si este baile era la solución…tendría los ojos abiertos a **cualquier cosa**. Por supuesto nunca llegué a sospechar los acontecimientos que se darían dentro de la mansión Lockwood…

**Que os parecio? Muy mala? Vomitiba? NI la sigo? espero opiniones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

La fiesta estaba a punto de empezar, Caroline y compañía no podían retrasarse ya mucho.

Estaba en la entrada cuando vi el coche de Elena. Bajé para saludarles, me acerqué a Caroline y cuando terminé de besarla me fijé en Jer y vi que había puesto una mueca. ¿Qué le pasaría? Terminé de saludar a todos y entramos a la casa.

Empezó el primer baile, Caroline y yo comenzamos a bailar al igual que el resto de la sala. Al principio todo era perfecto, pero de repente, Klaus estaba justo a nuestra izquierda acompañado de una chica. Esto no tendría la menor importancia sino fuese porque Caroline no apartaba los ojos de ambos.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso, yo llamaba su atención pero Caroline siempre acababa desviando sus ojos hacia él.

La llevé a un aparte, me estaba cabreando y quería que me dijese la verdad de una vez.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Tyler?

-¿A mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? No paras de mirar a Klaus y has venido al baile conmigo.

-¡Ay! Tyler ¿otra vez con los celos?

-Pues sí, tengo celos porque te quiero.

-Entonces no tendrías celos porque deberías saber que yo nunca te dejaría, menos por Klaus.

-Y yo lo sé, pero quiero que dejes de hablar con él, incluso de mirarle.

-¿Me estás obligando a no mirar a una persona?

-Emm…bueno…si..emm…-¡ZAS! Bofetada que me metió.

-Vete a la…voy a hacer lo que quiera, como quiera y cuando quiera ¿Me entiendes?-Hizo ademán de irse- ¡Ah! – Dio media vuelta- Hemos terminado- volvió a irse, pero esta vez, para siempre.

Volví a la pista, Damon bailaba con Elena; Matt con Rebekah, se les veía bien, hacían buena pareja; Bonnie con Jamie; Kol con Meredith, era una pareja rara, pero pegaban y Klaus bailaba con…¿Caroline? Ah, no, no, esto no me puede pasar a mí. En serio, ¿Caroline estaba bailando con Klaus justo cuando me dijo que nunca me dejaría por otro? Vale, habíamos terminado, pero… ¡acabábamos de romper y ya me había sustituido!

Me senté en un silla al lado de Jeremy que miraba a Bonnie bailar con la misma cara, sospecho, que yo miraba a Caroline.

-¿También te han sustituido?

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Te hace?-

Me giré hacia él y vi que sostenía una bolsita. Nos fuimos a un cuarto apartado y después de comprobar que nadie nos podía pillar, me acerqué a él y vi que había sacado dos botes y la bolsita de antes y que se estaba haciendo un porro. Decidí empezar por las pastillas así que cogí un whisky escocés de mi madre para tragármelas y así como quién no quiere la cosa, empezó entre nosotros una conversación muy interesante…

FIN DEL CAP!

VALE NO, MIENTO, EL CAP SIGUE AQUÍ xDDDDDDDD:

Entre pastillas, alcohol y cigarrillos, acabamos cada uno pensando en las cagadas que habíamos cometido para merecernos esa suerte, en medio de ese silencio, de repente, Jeremy empezó a hablar:

-¿Sabes? Antes de llegar a la fiesta, Anna y Vicky se me aparecieron en un sueño.

-¿Bromeas? Vaya, tío, no te libraras de ellas ni en sueños eh? - empecé a reírme como un loco a pesar de que el chiste no había tenido ni pizca de gracia pero estaba borracho y colocado, así que me carcajee hasta que Jer me pego una colleja dándome a entender que el tema no era de risa.

-Va en serio, se me aparecieron y me dijeron que si venia a la fiesta...-me volví a partir la caja-déjalo no lo entenderías...-me recompuse como pude.

-No, no,no sigue, a ver, ¿que pasaba si venias a la fiesta?

-¿Prometes no reírte?

-Lo prometo.

.Bien, me dijeron que descubriría el por qué todas mis relaciones con mujeres están condenadas.

Lo mire esperando que me dijera ''_te lo has creído eh?'' _pero al ver que me miraba serio, empecé a preguntarme si era realidad, pero como me resultaba sumamente ridículo y estaba colgado a más no poder, me volví a reír a carcajadas. Jeremy cogió y se levantó, diciendo por lo bajinis algo de que no le puedes contar nada a nadie.

-Eh, espera-Me había levantado y le cogí del brazo para evitar que se levantase, al cogerle del brazo sentí algo como una corriente, ''sera un calambre'', pensé, ''si eso sera''.-Venga, cuéntame, ¿por que te dijeron eso? ¿A qué se referían?

Jeremy me miró un rato, como si juzgase el que de verdad me interesase o no, hasta que al final se sentó y comenzó a explicar:

-Pues eso es lo que no sé, porque cuando Vicky me lo fue a decir, Caroline me despertó a gritos para que me vistiese.

-Sí, eso es típico de Car- Me quedé en silencio, pensando en ella, en como me había dejado por ese arrogante Original.

Jeremy me pasó el porro que tenía y lo tomé.

-Bien, tu turno amigo, ¿que faenas te ha cometido la vida?

-Bueno, acabo de romper con mi novia la cual me ha sustituido e menos de 5 minutos por Klaus y lo peor de todo es que la culpa ha sido mía.

-Pues como yo con Bonnie, decidí confiar en ex novias muertas antes que en mi novia viva.

-Vaya par de idiotas- Nos miramos y por una razón o por otra empezamos a partirnos de risa.

En medio de todas nuestras risas, de repente, Jeremy perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo al suelo, intenté cogerle y sujetarle pero mi sentido del equilibrio también se había perdido y justo caí encima de él.

Me encontraba pegado a Jeremy, cuerpo con cuerpo, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y lejos de querer separarme, como sería normal, me encontré deseando borrar la escasa distancia que nos separaba. Observando a Jeremy vi que él pensaba lo mismo que yo. Nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que por fin nuestros labios se rozaron. No fue un beso largo, ni apasionado. Pero fue suficiente para saber que había algo entre nosotros.

Me levanté y ayudé a Jer a incorporarse. Cuando ya nos habíamos recuperado de la experiencia, Elena abrió la puerta.

-¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?- olfateó el ambiente- Ugg vale, no me lo digáis, este olor habla por si mismo. ¿Por qué andabais los dos aquí solos?

Jeremy y yo nos miramos con mirada cómplice y supimos al instante que lo mejor era guardar el secreto, al menos por ahora.

-Nada, hermanita, sacar trapos sucios. ¿Y tú que te cuentas?

-Nos vamos a ir, la fiesta ya ha acabado,. Y para mi desgracia, Rebekah ha ganado el certamen.

-Y eso es malo por...

-Porque si Caroline ya me obligaba a participar en la más mínima cosa a pesar de que sabe que lo odio y es mi mejor amiga, no quiero saber que puede hacer Barbie Klaus con el titulo de Miss Mystic Falls.

-¿Barbie Klaus? Estas empezando a hablar como Damon, no estará pasando nada entre vosotros ¿no?

Elena se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero en unos segundos volvió a subirla.

-¡No! Que va, venga, recoge tus cosas, te veo en el coche. Adiós, Tyler, una fiesta maravillosa.

-Adiós, Elena, gracias, yo también lo he disfrutado.

Jeremy recogió y se fue sin compartir una palabra más, no hacia falta, ya habría tiempo.

Cuando se hubo ido, salí a despedir a los últimos invitados y entonces la vi. Caroline hablaba e incluso coqueteaba con Klaus. Increíblemente, ya no me importaba. Así que me acerqué a saludar.

-Buenas noches chicos, ¿qué tal la fiesta?

-Maravillosa, gracias-cortó Caroline, se la veía enfadada, así que decidí quitarle cualquier motivo de enfado, no puedes empezar una relación si aun sientes que el anterior no se ha ido del todo.

-Quería que supieses que me parece bien-Se giró, asombrada y antes de que pudiese decir nada continué- No sé si lo vuestro durara cien días o cien años pero igualmente quiero que sepas que me parece perfecto y que... lo siento por lo de antes, nunca fue mi intención controlarte ni impedirte nada, solo estaba celoso, bueno, ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas una migo con el que hablar, tú sabes donde vivo.

Me fui de allí, ambos estaban con la boca abierta, demostrando que no se esperaban nada de esto. Yo en cambio estaba feliz. Sí, había cometido un error con Caroline, es más, un error grandísimo, pero a fin de cuentas, ese error me enseñó el camino que me correspondía, tal y como le dijeron Anna y Vicky a Jer; ese error, fue un error bien aprovechado.


End file.
